


Mine

by meyari



Series: Hospitality [23]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Harems, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Dick have their first time together as Master and slave, and then they go and check on everyone else to make sure that they're okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

"Wow," Dick breathed as he moved around Roy's bedroom. "This is so weird. It feels strange to be outside of the harem, especially with everyone else down there now."

"Um, we can do go down if you want," Roy offered.

He blushed when Dick turned and looked at him with a little smile that said more clearly than words that Dick knew Roy didn't want to do anything of the sort. Dick came over and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck before pressing a gentle kiss against Roy's lips. Roy automatically put his hands on Dick's hips, sliding them down to cup Dick's ass.

"You don't want to be around anyone else right now," Dick said in his Nightwing voice.

"Not really," Roy admitted.

"Don't forgot, you're the master," Dick told Roy with a grin that made his eyes dance with suppressed laughter. "You get to say 'mine', 'not sharing' and 'on the bed now'."

Roy laughed at that, pulling Dick closer so that their hips rubbed against each other. It felt like a dream, not in the sense of being that wonderful but in the sense of being unreal. Even though he'd gone through the ceremony with Dick, Roy didn't _feel_ like his master. He wasn't sure how long that would take, especially with their dual roles.

"What do you want, Master Roy?" Dick asked. His cock was hard and rubbing against Roy's thigh in little thrusts that threatened to drain Roy's brains away.

"Everything," Roy said and laughed at himself. "I want everything, nothing, just… you. I never thought…"

"Neither did I," Dick whispered. "I've lived here so long. It's going to be strange leaving."

Roy kissed Dick's forehead, his cheek, and then nuzzled his way to Dick's lips. The kiss was far more urgent than Roy had expected as they swayed against each other and Dick rutted against Roy's thigh. There were so many opportunities in the bedroom, from the big four poster bed to the pet bed that Roy absolutely wasn't having Dick sleep in, to a big comfy chair tucked in one corner that would make a lovely platform for play.

"Don't like pain, right?" Roy asked once they had to stop for air.

"Um, well, sort of," Dick said hesitantly. "I don't like it while it's happening but afterwards I'm always terribly turned on. I like getting fucked while my ass is rosy."

"You scared me," Roy whispered, clinging to Dick so hard that he squawked in surprise. "I was so terrified when Darkseid went for you. You pushed me away. I couldn't even defend you."

"Well, I couldn't let you get hurt," Dick said reasonably enough though he looked a little guilty about it. "I thought, well, hoped, that the collar and cuffs would protect me."

"You still scared me," Roy said. "I really thought that my heart was going to stop. I don't think I've stopped shaking over that yet."

"You're going to have a really hard time when I'm injured as Nightwing, aren't you?" Dick said and sighed.

Roy shrugged because he knew that it was true but there wasn't much to say about it. It felt wrong somehow to start their time together with a punishment but Roy wasn't sure what else he could do. At the moment he didn't feel aroused enough to do anything to Dick, no matter how excited Dick was.

"Spanking," Roy announced and then laughed at Dick's little groan. "You're not allowed to give me heart attacks like that in the future. And if it has to happen during combat, well, expect a spanking afterwards."

Dick sighed and made a face but he followed Roy over to the bed willingly enough. "I suppose it will encourage me to make better plans."

He draped himself over Roy's thighs so gracefully that Roy's cock woke up and paid attention. The lean line of Dick's body enticed Roy into caressing his back and buttock, which made Dick shiver. Dick's erection was hard against Roy's thigh. When Roy brought his hand down for the first swat, Dick gasped and nearly bolted out of Roy's lap. He whimpered and buried his face in his arms, nodding when Roy caressed his ass again. The erection that had been there faded.

Each swat made Dick gasp and whimper in obvious pain but he didn't give any sign that he needed Roy to stop. By the fifteenth swat Dick had turned his face so that Roy could see tears on his cheeks. Despite the tears, Dick looked as though he was enjoying it in a strange way. On twenty, ten for each side and far too few for the worried, jealous part of his soul that Roy hadn't been aware of until now, Roy stopped and looked at Dick. He wasn't hard at all, which probably wasn't much of a surprise given that Dick said he didn't like pain.

"Nnnn, don't stop," Dick whimpered and squirmed.

"Still breathing?" Roy asked just to make sure that Dick was tracking.

"Please Master?" Dick asked while looking over his shoulder at Roy. "More?"

"You are going to be so hard to punish," Roy laughed. "You really do like everything."

He started spanking again, going for heavier blows that fairly quickly reduced Dick to quiet sobs. Roy kept it up until Dick's ass was bright red and he flinched from each blow instead of rocking back into them. This time when Roy stopped Dick's cock was hard as a rock almost instantly and Dick moaned.

"That's what you needed, wasn't it?" Roy said. He pulled Dick up and into his lap so that he could stroke Dick's cock while cupping one butt cheek.

"Master," Dick moaned.

His eyes were blown out and his breath hitched in time with the movements of Roy's hand. Rather than expect anything coherent when Dick was obviously gone, Roy pushed him onto the bed on his stomach so that Roy could strip and then climb on top of him. Dick gasped at the pressure against his sore ass but he also bucked up against Roy in an obvious plea for more.

"I'll give you what you need, love," Roy murmured into Dick's ear. "Spread your legs for me."

Dick spread them so far that he was practically doing splits, which made Roy laugh as he got the lube. It didn't take much before Dick was whimpering and begging in a broken voice for Roy to take him. After everything that had happened today there was no way that Roy could hold out and make it last longer so he pushed into Dick while holding him down.

"Gods," Roy groaned.

Spooned like this there was no way for a hard ride but that suited Roy's mood. He wrapped his hands around Dick's shoulders and used that with his toes dug into the covers to get the leverage to fuck Dick in slow, steady strokes. That seemed to be almost perfect for Dick who moaned and whimpered while fisting his hands in the blankets. When Roy shifted angle slightly Dick shouted and bucked hard.

"Found you, huh?" Roy chuckled as he continued to hit that spot.

Dick all but unraveled under Roy, pleading words and little needy whimpers mixing in with moans of appreciation and breathless sobs that went straight to Roy's groin. In much less time than Roy really wanted he was coming. He stayed there, well aware that Dick hadn't come with him, but catching his breath before rolling them onto their sides so that he could take Dick in hand.

"Such a good boy," Roy murmured in Dick's ear as he started stroking Dick. "Come for your Master, good boy. Now!"

Dick clamped down on Roy hard enough to give him ideas of an immediate second round while spilling all over Roy's hand. He pulled Roy's hand up and started licking it clean which helped keep Roy half hard much longer than normal. Eventually Roy had to pull out though, making both of them sigh.

"Mine," Roy said as he pulled Dick into his arms.

"Yours, Master," Dick agreed.

He gave a little snuffling sigh against Roy's neck, as if the words meant as much to him as they did to Roy. They cuddled together long enough that Roy almost fell asleep. He would have if Dick hadn't been oddly twitchy. After a few minutes of silent squirming, Roy pulled back and looked at Dick who blushed brilliantly.

"Do I need to take you again?" Roy asked.

"No, I'm just… I'm worried about the others," Dick admitted in an embarrassed rush of words. "Princess Donna was so freaked out about the team and Princess Kory's only just been freed. That's a hard thing to deal with, being freed so abruptly. Plus there's poor Raven, passed over to Princess Donna without warning. She has to be a bit adrift. And Jason and Tim and Lord Bruce, and wow does it feel strange not to call him Master!" Dick shook his head at the weirdness of that which made Roy laugh. "Plus King Lex is there and I'm not used to being out of the harem and…"

"Let's go get a midnight snack and make sure everyone's all right," Roy laughed.

"Really?" Dick blinked and then beamed at Roy when he saw that Roy was serious.

"Really," Roy said. "I always get hungry if I don't fall asleep right away after sex. Why not kill two birds with one stone?"

Dick squirmed out of Roy's arms and ran over to get his clothes. Roy didn't bother with the formal tunic, choosing to go out with just his pants and an undershirt. He made Dick put on one of his sarongs, surprised at how unwilling he was to share even the sight of Dick's body with the world.

"You're not going to be one of those full veil masters, are you?" Dick asked as they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Um, maybe?" Roy admitted in a sheepish tone that made Dick groan and roll his eyes in dismay.

They looked at each other and then laughed because Roy was pretty sure he was going to move Dick into veils in the not too distant future. Maybe not full veils but at least partial. When Roy caught himself justifying the choice in his head that it would protect Dick's identity he just laughed at himself. It wasn't to protect Dick's identity. It was because Roy was surprisingly possessive of his brand new slave and of Dick, completely aside from the fact that Dick was a slave.

Alfred appeared with snacks almost the instant they showed up in the kitchen. He was able to reassure Dick about Raven with a few calm, collected words. Apparently she was some sort of virginal priestess-slave that Lady Zatanna had saved from a cult so she wasn't like Dick and was well able to deal with being left alone. From what Alfred said, she preferred to be left alone for the most part. Kory and Donna showed up hand in hand shortly after that, Raven trailing behind them as if she was entirely puzzled by this midnight snack thing.

"So you two… hooked up?" Roy asked Princesses Donna and Kory, both of whom grinned at him.

"For the moment," Princess Kory said with a little smirk that implied that she knew he was picturing the two of them naked. Together. In vivid detail. "I was somewhat surprised to find that we both worship the Goddess of Love. It seemed appropriate to… celebrate that."

"Aphrodite called her a sister Amazon," Princess Donna said with a little shrug as if that was all that had to be said about it.

Roy nodded, wondering if that really was all that had to be said. He and Dick left the girls to explain what sandwiches and pie were to Raven, while she explained in very precise detail which tea she liked to Alfred, who seemed quite delighted by her knowledge of tea. The harem wasn't locked when they got there, so Roy looked at Dick, who lit up like the suns on his cuffs, and then led him inside again.

As soon as the door was shut they could hear the sounds of sex in the main room. It sounded like everyone was there, other than Princess Diana, Steve and Lord Hal, who Roy knew had gone off to have some private time after dinner. Lord Katar and Lady Shayera had headed home once dinner was over, grinning at the no women in the harem prohibition.

When they rounded the corner into the main room, it looked like everyone was there. Barry was busily giving Lord Arthur _and_ Jason hand jobs, his hands blurring into invisibility as he grinned and made them both shudder. Tim was in his elaborate bondage gear with King Lex behind him and Clark in front of him. Clark and King Lex were kissing tentatively while Lord Bruce took Clark from behind.

"I think we missed the fun," Roy commented to Dick.

"Mmm, I don't," Dick laughed. "Come on. There's always room for two more in the harem. Let's have fun tonight. Tomorrow there will be enough to worry about."

Roy nodded and let Dick strip his clothes off and then followed him over by Jason and Lord Arthur. They settled next to Jason just as he came so hard that he shouted. Barry laughed and grinned, focusing on Lord Arthur and prompting him to come too.

"That is so much fun," Barry laughed. "Surprised to see you two down here."

"The more the merrier," Roy said with a grin that Barry echoed. He pulled Dick into his lap, letting Dick settle onto his cock, which was easy given that he was still wet from the previous round. "He's trained not to orgasm without permission. Want to see how long it takes to make him come?"

"You bet!" Barry laughed.

"Need more hands?" Jason asked. Lord Arthur looked intrigued by the idea, too.

Roy checked with Dick who whimpered as though that was the best thing he'd ever heard off. Dick moaned as the other three men descended on him, stroking his nipples and cock while Roy slowly fucked his ass and nuzzled his ears.

"Mine," Roy whispered into Dick's ear and then grinned as he clamped down as if he'd nearly come from just that one word. "Right?"

"Yes!" Dick shouted.


End file.
